Different
by anonymousnerd11
Summary: HIATUS Victoria Clarke was an average girl. With a love of history, teaching, her family... and Doctor Who. On an ordinary walk through the woods, something happens. And now her life is different. This story is set between the Ponds and Clara. Sorry, I'm so bad at summaries. Hope you like it!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do Not own any Doctor Who characters, the only thing that's mine is Victoria Clark. If I did own Doctor Who, I wouldn't be here. This is with the 11th doctor. I got the idea while browsing Pinterest about finding the abandoned Tardis in a forest. Enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

Somewhere, inside that hospital, at one in the morning, my future companion was born. She was the only one who ever knew anything about me. True, my other companions have learned more about me as we grow closer together, but to start out, they don't even know who I am. "I'm the Doctor", I'll say. "Doctor Who?" they ask. However, this one particular person was different. She was, after all, from another dimension.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A walk through the woods**

My name is Victoria Clark. I have had an average upbringing.

My mum and dad met. They had me. After that, my younger sister, Brooklyn. Lived in Westminster, which is just out of London.

We had a nice little house, and went to a nice enough school. While we're being "nice", let me tell you I am not. Kinda. Lets just say; if there was an award for sarcasm I would win.

My best friend since 2nd grade is Alexis, who has lived down the street since forever. We used to get into the weirdest shenanigans. I was never considered "popular" but why does everyone obsess over that? I mean, popular is an adjective not a noun and really there's no way to become it, so I embraced being called weird.

After high school, I was accepted into The University of London for a degree in teaching.

I just graduated and moved to a nice little flat downtown.

Growing up, I was an average kid. I loved music, I played some sports, did well in school. That and I loved to watch Doctor Who.

I had always been entranced by the aliens, and the Tardis, as well as the history aspect of it. This mainly because I am obsessed with history! When did Washington cross the Delaware river? I know it. ( December 25, 1776 by the way).

Even my dorm mate in college, had to watch an episode or two of Doctor Who because I talked about it so much.

* * *

So one day, a few years after graduating, I was taking a stroll. Nothing out of the usual.

Just an average, 26 year old girl taking a walk.

There were these woods beyond my flat that I felt at peace in.

The swaying in the autumn breeze. The mellow sunlight coming through the cracks. The gentle rustling of the leaves on branches. Earth underfoot.

I was walking, along a new path.

I had a small canvas bag slung around my shoulder. Inside, it held a book, a small blanket, my laptop, and some headphones. I was on my way to make a new lesson plan for the 4th graders I was a long term sub for, while their teacher was on maternity leave.

I pondered if it was too early to introduce them to the American Revolution, one of my favorite points in history. As I was walking down the new path I had found, I felt weird, kinda like walking through water.

A flash of blue caught my eye. I tiptoed towards it, heart pounding in my chest.

I quickly grabbed the book out of my bag, after all "There is no friend as loyal as a book".  
It turned out to be The Hobbit, one of my personal favourites. I crept closer, twigs crunching under my shoes.

All the sudden, I had to fight for my breath.  
It was, what looked to be…. The Tardis. As in Time And Relative Dimension In Space.

Only it was sorta… mangled. It was all broken up, rather filthy, but it was real!  
I think. I reached out and touched the side. My hand didn't go through! Ha! It was real! I wasn't hallucinating!

But that means… " _poor girl."_ I thought. I leaned my head up against the door, tracing **Pull to Open** on the side. "This is probably an old police box, stupid." I murmured.

The door opened.

A cascade of golden light came flooding out like a waterfall.

"Wha..?" I looked at the ground, astonished. I saw boots.

My eyes slowly started working their way up, stopping to rest at the bow-tie. I was looking into the Doctor's face. Not from my couch, but actually, really, looking at him.  
The tears started flowing, and I couldn't stop. "Doctor! But you real! You are actually real! And if you're real, then so is Rose, and Donna, and Martha, and Clara, and Amy, and Rory, and Jack, and Mickey-" the words tumbled out of my mouth. "But then so are the Daleks, and Cyberman, and Weeping Angels, and Zygons, and the Slitheen, and the Vashta Nerada, man was that episode scary! But then the Time War and Gallifrey."

Before I could stop myself, I reached up and hugged him. Wow Victoria, smooth.

"On behalf of the Earth, which you have saved so many times, thank you. And.. I'm sorry for all the bad things that happen but, the good times make up for it, eh?" I realized I was half quoting him from Vincent and the Doctor. Whoops…

"S-sorry" I whispered, then stepped back.  
"How did you know all that?" he asked."Who are you?"

"Um, my name is Victoria Clark and know what?"

"Well, you know… all that," he said,punctuating the t. "Stuff…."

I didn't tell him that he was my hero, or that he gave me so much hope, and inspired me so much, and as a kid I was so obsessed that I memorized circular gallifreyan or… I realized he was looking at me.

"Stuff… tell me, what does this mean?" he asked, and I think I could see a glimmer of hope in his eyes as he wrote something on a piece of paper.  
I looked at the paper. "It says, I think, in gallifreyan: Thank you." I looked back at the Doctor, my eyes shining with tears.  
He pulled me in for another hug.

"Do you want to see the TARDIS?" he asked, his childlike nature back again.

"Do I!" Letting out a small squeal, I stepped inside.

He smiled, appearing to be anticipating something. I let out a mock sigh, smiled then said " It's bigger on the inside."

He sent me a judging look. "What!" "You need more gusto!" he claimed.

"Oh really?" I asked, an eyebrow lifted as I breathed in the overwhelming view.

"She's so magnificent!" I sighed, running my fingers over the buttons. "

" Well, Victoria Clark, would you like to come with me? Go on an adventure? All of time and space, waiting for us."

"What do you think, OF COURSE!" He grinned in that child like manner, then pulled a switch sending the entire TARDIS shaking.

 **Yeah Chapter 2 DONE! Victoria is going to be sarcastic the entire story, in case you were wondering.. The quote earlier "There is no friend as loyal as a book" is from Ernest Hemingway. Don't be afraid to review! I love feedback from you guys! Yup, this being revised. I feel bad that I haven't updated in so long, and my current chapters are really short.**

 **Cupcakes and bowties!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **Meeting the Locals**

"Any requests?" The Doctor asked, flitting about the console room.

"Oh...um..what I would like to see, what I would like to see?" I muttered, considering the question. This is way harder than I thought it would be! "Some place with… books! But not the Vashta Nerada." I decided, feeding my love of books.

The Doctor grinned at me. After a few minutes of bumping wildly ( and I mean WILDLY) - we landed.

"Where are we?" I asked, feeling excitement pumping through my veins.

"We, Victoria Clark, have landed on a planet-"

"In a galaxy far, far away?" I interrupted, giggling a little. Hello, geek side, thanks for coming.

"Yes, if you'd like to put it that way. Anyway, we have landed on the planet Aketi, in the Aten System. Home to the biggest library in Abell 85. As well as having lovely fields and plains, with a gigantic forest and their main trade being farming.

"Are you aware you sound like you're reading from a travel brochure?" I asked.

"Yes, are you aware you are only wasting time?" He replied, noticing my eagerness.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, continue your memorized travel facts"

"The locals are called Aurrysk. They are known for having only three letter names, and will be fairly friendly as long as you don't threaten to kill them- Promise to not threaten to kill them, Victoria?"

"I promise not to threaten anyone, Doctor." I said impatiently. "Good. Don't wander off without me. Now, are you ready to see your first alien planet?" he asked with a small smile.

"YEAH!" I said enthusiastically, pulling my long chestnut hair back into a ponytail. I frowned as I felt the many bumps. I'm bad at this. Eh, it can be fixed later.

The Doctor suppressed a laugh at my eagerness (or my hair). "Ready, set.." he pulled open the Tardis doors.

Nothing could prepare me for the sight that lay in front of me.

As we stepped out, I was in awe. Dozens of rows of white houses, but with a misty look about them. In fact, everything was clouded. To my right, it was a city, bustling with alien life. To my left, fields, overflowing with crops. Beyond that, what I could make out as a forest.

"The whitest are the elderly, the children are the darkest blue," The Doctor said from behind me, pointing at the human-shaped creatures.

The Aurrysk were similar to the human race; except for their skin and hair color, and big eyes. Their entire body color ranged from the deepest of blues to the whitest of white.

Children of a darker blue ran around adults with sky blue tones. A content senior citizen sat in a lawn chair (of sorts) using her snow white hands to knit.

I was astonished how similar their world was to mine. It could almost be a cloudy parallel.

"What do you think?" The Doctor asked gently. "It's….." I dropped off, not knowing how to describe my bliss. He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze."Let's go find the library." he said, then gently led me towards an almost train station.

"It should take about a half hour to get there." We sat on a bench of sorts - already said that, didn't I; just goes to show how weird this whole planet is- and watched as the countryside sped by. After about 10 minutes of this, the Doctor spoke up.

"What are you?".

It was so quiet I barely heard. "What do you mean?," I asked, confused." I'm human."

I could see hope, skepticism, and devastation in his eyes. However, his face somehow was nonchalant. I suppose he's had years of practice. " You aren't..?" The question hung in the air like a snake waiting to strike. "I'm sorry Doctor."

"How do you know that stuff about me then? " he protested.

" In my universe, there was a show about you. It followed from your very first regeneration until the one you're in now. Honestly, Doctor, I'm not from Gallifrey."

"Then prove it."

"I know that you were born and raised on a planet called Gallifrey. I know you stole a Tardis and ran away. I know that you were in the last great Time War," my voice cracked. "You travel with companions. You help people and aliens alike, no matter what the cost. I know that you were one of the greatest people to walk the universe." As my words became more frantic, and my breath shallow, I panicked.

"You aren't supposed to be here. The knowledge is killing you," he said quietly. Overwhelmed, I fell silent. Killing me? What the flipping hell is that suppose to mean- I feel fine, and I can't just die! I have to much to live for (now).

The "train" slowed to a stop. I collected myself and went towards the exit. We moved out of the train. I spotted three aurrysks crowding around each other, looking at us curiously. I gave them a friendly wave, and their eyes widened. " Doctor, will the Tardis translate for me?". A nod of his head told me yes.

Yes! I can appear majestically to these children and they will be able to understand my- uh, did that really just- oh crap, forget I ever said anything. Wow, aren't I a charmer.

I went over to them. " What are your names?" I asked politely. Yay, a normal sentence exited my mouth! My first alien planet is overwhelming I guess.

The ( what looked to be youngest) stepped forward. " my name is Api, and this is my older sister Adi." he said, gesturing to a slightly older-looking figure behind him. "Hi, the one over there is our cousin, Aba," Adi replied somewhat shyly. "Nice to meet you!," Aba acknowledged." I've never met a real human before! You look ugly- why are you not blue?" "Aba!," Adi swatted at him."That wasn't very nice."

"It's alright. " I smiled. Aba's abruptness reminded me of my sister. I grinned, remembering when she had first seen a pregnant woman.

"So, are you going to the library?" I questioned, hoping I could spend some more time with the quirky trio.

"Yeah, we were planning to. Want us to show you around?" Api suggested.

"I would love that! One second, I need to find the Doctor." I said, looking around for where that man could have gone to. I spotted him browsing in a little gift store. "Him and his shops" I muttered.

"DOCTOR" I screamed as loudly as possible. He glanced at me worriedly.

"Get your arse over here!" I called.

He strolled over. "You know, Victoria, yelling as loud as you can is not the best way to call someone over."

"Actually Doctor, I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't broken your own rule. No wandering off, remember?" I countered. "Anyway, this is Adi, Aba, and Api." I pointed in the general direction of them. "They are going to be our tour guides."

"Follow us!" Api said, taking the lead down the road towards the library.

Away we go!

 **Yay! Aurrsyk and BOOKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** **The Library**

We wandered down the road, Aba and Api chattering to me excitedly while Adi and the Doctor talked quietly behind.

"So, why aren't you blue?"

"Why are you're eyes green"

"What's Earth like?"

"Can you take us there?"

"Yeah, can you take us?"

"Okay slow down!," I laughed. "I'm not blue because humans are colored differently than you; same thing with my eye color, Earth is pretty awesome although we kind of are ruining it, and I most definitely can not take you."

"Ohhh." They chorused, although I'm not sure what answer they were responding to.

"Could I ask you some questions?" I was intent on learning all I could about this planet.

"Sure!"

"Question 1: Why are you blue?"

"Uh, we don't really know," Aba claimed. "I heard that it's because blue symbolizes loyalty, strength, wisdom and trust; and that's what Aurrsyks represent. We are one of the most peaceful races in the Aten System."

"All right, then why are some dark blue and others white?" I was still slightly confused on why their colors varied.

"We believe in a peaceful life, filled with kindness and knowledge. The older you get the more experiences you have. White is thought of as pure, which is why we strive to lighten our skin."

I thought over Adi sentence. Interesting, because Adi was slightly lighter than others her age.

"We're here!" Api sang out, leading my gaze to the gates of the library.

The Doctor came up behind me. "Let's go!"

We were in the library. Yes, the library. And there was. So. Many. Books. I'm talking entire floors for one genre, not to mention the fact that the building was around 10,000 square meters- per floor. So yeah, we're inside a city of a library that needs golf carts to get around. Yes, there is a golf cart rental and what's next to it? Teleporters. Yup, I'm dying of happiness.

I flashed a slightly daft grin to the Doctor, ran over to the golf carts and said three simple words to Api,Adi and Aba. "Race to nonfiction."

I skidded around a corner, narrowly dodging a man trying to read. "Sorry!" I called over my shoulder while focusing on Aba, who was in the lead. I glanced behind to see Adi gaining on me while Api was behind, frustrated.

I smirked, then turned my attention back to Aba.

5 minutes and 3,000 narrowly avoided collisions later, I can know label this day as the best in my life. Aba came in first, Adi was in second, I was third, and Api cheered up after I found a cafe and bought him a sandwhich.

The Doctor came up to us while Api was munching. "Teleport" he explained, when I noticed he did not have a golf cart.

"Where to now?" Aba asked me. "HIstorical Fiction. Of course." What did you expect, coming from me?

A slower ( and much less heart attack prone) ride to the 5th floor had me on edge. We arrived, after taking the large elevator which could fit the two golf carts easily. We decided to leave two behind and let Aba, Adi, and Api go on one and the Doctor and I on the other.

"Books!" I chanted while gaping at the sheer beauty of it. It smelled heavenly, like a mixture of ancient paperbacks and the latest hardcovers. Which is probably because it was a mix of old and new.

I pulled out my phone, opened the ever added to list of books I need to read and started meandering through the shelves. Honestly, I felt at home. The Doctor came over with the three Aurrsyk kids I thought of with fondness and helped point out some good reads that did not involve any spoilers for my timeline.

Adi started pointing out some of her favorites too, and I swear we should make a book club together. Aba and Api grabbed a few novels and sat down to read in one of the comfy chairs.

I was so happy that I completely forgot of the life I had left behind. That I had friends and family who cared that I might never see again. That I was in a completely new universe farther away from home than I've ever been. With those 'happy' thoughts echoing in my head, I slid to the ground.

"Victoria? Are you okay?" I heard the Doctor talking, but everything was distorted. I tried to open my eyes but it didn't work. Oh no. Whats happening? My head- ah it hurts. My family! My job! My-

I woke up laying on a couch. Four worried faces peered at me.

"Victoria?" Adi look scared.

"What happened?" I sat up, disoriented. It was strange because I feel like my brain was missing something. I knew that a memory was, gone, just what was it.

"You passed out." Api looked anxious.

"What? But I-"

"Are you feeling okay Victoria?" The Doctor looked the most troubled out of all of them.

"My family…" I said, trailing off. The Doctor understood and sat next to me. I leaned on his shoulder, glad for his support.

"I don't how you get here either. I don't know if you can see them again. And I'm sorry. But we will try to find your world, okay? If I can't then, I'll try to make you happy. That's a promise. Now, would you like to get some water? Fainting randomly is not recommended by most doctors, including me."

I smiled tearfully. "Most? Who are the ones that do recommend it?"

The Doctor smiled, then lead me over to another small cafe. Api sweetly went up and ordered a water, still concerned about my health. I smiled, noticing how even though he had a rough and tumble exterior, he was really a very affectionate, sweet boy. As I gratefully sipped on my water, my 'lost' memory returned. I knew why I passed out.

I was in the Whoniverse. The Doctor was real. And so were his enemies.

And one of his greatest foes was right here in this ginormous building.

The Silence were here. And they were looking for me.

 **Just so you're aware, I don't like how must Doctor Who Stories are all: I'm a normal fangirl (yeah, right) who was magically transported to the Whoniverse and doesn't miss my old life at all. Oh wait, during all my skipping around episodes: because who needs to be in order, I discovered I'm actually a Time Lady! Yay! Now I will become romantically involved with the Doctor! Don't get me wrong, some of them are really good, but I want to be different. So they are going to be all original adventures, no romantic relationship, and some good old angst! Thank you for reading my (noticeably longer) chapter!**

 **Books and Cliffhangers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** **Silence in the Library**

I could feel them staring at me now. How could I forget about this! Oh yeah… but then how do I remember? This is unnerving, to say the least.

The Doctor observed my confusion, then spoke up, "Victoria, are you okay?".

"No, I'm not. I'm not! Doctor, we have to get out of here!", I swear, if they hurt one of the kiddos, they're gonna regret it.

"Whats going on?" He said cautiously, moving towards me in the way you would move towards a wounded animal. I am wounded in a way, I suppose.

"Doctor- It's the Silence. They're here, and I have no idea how I remember them, but they are here, I swear!" I whispered.

Aba piped up, "Are the Silence the type to kill?" he glanced at Adi and Api.

"Absolutely.", The Doctor and I said at the same time.

"There have been stories, everyone thought of them as myths, of people going here and never returning. All in the same section of… science fiction I think. That's the very top floor of books.", Adi shared quietly.

"Science Fiction? Oh, the irony." I snorted. "We should find them, and put an end to this."

"How do we know you're telling the truth? The point of the Silence is that you forget them." The Doctor said, looking at me straight on.

"Look, how about we go up there, check it out, if they are there I was telling the truth, if their not, then feel free to be concerned with my mental health.", I snapped, upset that he would doubt me.

We silently walk over to a nearby elevator… 'silently'? Well, now we know that I will make puns no matter the situation.

"Floor: Science Fiction. Enjoy your stay.", the cool voice from an AI announced.

* * *

"This is off.", Api whispered, subconsciously moving closer to Adi.

"Yeah, it's way gloomier and deserted than the other floors" Aba murmured.

He was right. On the other floors, it was bright and sunny, with gleaming wooden bookshelf and cushy plum carpeting. People milled about quietly, read or just enjoyed the presence of one another. Here, there was none of that. There was still books, but they weren't as vibrant as the others. The entire floor was like a ghost town, with no one but us there. It was dim and depressing.

Everyone, almost like in a trance, staggered forward and started looking around. It hadn't been 2 minutes when we heard Api scream.

* * *

"API" Adi immediately started running to the location of the noise.

"Silence will fall when the question is asked." The Silence hissed as they watched us arrive.

"Listen: do not take your eyes off them! If you do, you'll forget about them." The Doctor hurriedly explained, while I darted forwards and grabbed Api.

'Who are they?!", Api said turning towards me. "Hey what are you guys doing here? Nothing's on this floor!"

I sighed and turned him back around. Api screamed and ran over to Adi and Aba.

The Doctor stepped forwards. " What are you doing here? Huh? I thought I had gotten rid of you a long time.

"Doctor… you didn't think we would have been gone that easily? Most of us escaped to other planets after the moon landing incident." A Silence said, stepping from the depth of the Shadows.

"And you don't think he can just get rid of you, all over again? You underestimate us.", I smirked at them.

"And you underestimate us.", a Silence replied calmly, then turned to the three Aurrsyks, and held out his long pointy hand.

"DOCTOR" I yelled, and he was already one step ahead of me. The whizz of the sonic screwdriver carried to my ears like music as the kids were saved from harm.

"We will prevail!" The Silence bit out, as about thirty others came out and took his place.

"Victoria!", the Doctor hollered and tossed me a blaster/ pistol/ gun/ laser tag equipment.

"On it!", I grinned and knew that all of those nerf wars would pay off.

The Silence kept coming but we were ready. The Doctor was behind a wall fidgeting with his sonic.

"Whatcha doing Doctor? I asked breathlessly while shooting down another Silence.

"Trying to maximise the blast zone, so we can get all of them in all of Aketi at once", he shouted over the sounds of the battle.

"Sounds good!" I grinned and shot him a thumbs up.

"VICTORIA, BEHIND YOU" Api screamed.

With a quick 180 turn, I shot the repulsive, annoyingly well-dressed creature down.

* * *

The Silence fell one, after another, all going down with a fight. They came in waves, coming, and coming, and coming. Then they met us. Api, Adi, Aba and I.

"Say hello to my little friend!", I winked at the two Silence in front of me. Narrowly dodging the electricity bolts thrown at me, they fell.

"I got it!", The Doctor hollered. "Everyone get down!"

A swell of energy came rushing out to meet us.

As if in slow motion, Silence collapsed one after another. But not before they could shoot a bolt at Aba. And he never saw it coming.

"You will pay.", Api yelled and shot the disgusting murderer. A youthful Aurrsyk was suddenly forced to grow up.

"Aba?", Adi cried, looking at the blank space were a bright, young Aurrsyk once was.

I rushed over, the Silence still being blasted with the screwdriver. This was my fault. I brought them with me. This is what the Doctor experienced.

It's a mixture of sorrow, and guilt, and regret, and just sadness. It's soothing, and at the same time rips your heart in two. You realize you can never get them back.

Api and Adi were in a ball of grief, holding on to each other and sobbing over their loss.

I hung back, my own tears running down.

"It's not your fault." The Doctor said gently, hugging me from behind. I could sense his own bottled up emotions.

"It is," I responded simply.

* * *

The funeral was a beautiful one. Aurrsyks have a way with releasing raw emotion, and you being okay with it.

Api said a beautiful speech and kept his sadness repressed to help others feel less heartbroken. He and Adi were remarkable children.

I went up to them, unsure of what to do or say. They knew exactly what to do. They ran forward and caught me in a hug.

"We don't blame you Victoria," Adi said, making me hug her as tight as possible.

"I am so, so sorry. We'll see you later, okay?" I sighed.

"How later?" Api asked.

"Much later. But don't worry, because we will see you again."

* * *

The Silence are dead. That's all that matters.

Because no matter what universe, who they're facing, what time it is, Silence will fall.

 **I didn't want to kill Aba, but my inner Moffat made me. Sorry about my horrible update pace.**

 **Check out Victoria's outfits on Polyvore fluffypompom9.**

 **I would love if you left a review, so I can get some feedback! Also, I'm not very happy with the current art- so if you'd like to help a girl out... _wink, wink nudge,nudge._** **PM me if you're interested!**

 **See ya later!**

 **Cliffhangers and Moffat!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** The Forgotten Galaxy

We were back in the Tardis. The Doctor had left me to my guilt for a little, and then the Tardis was being whirled away.

"Um, Doctor?" I asked timidly.

"Yes?" his face popped out from around a corner.

" Where are you taking me?"

"A very special place only I have ever seen." the Doctor smiled and patted the console. He opened the doors carefully. The sight that lay beyond was beautiful. "The Forgotten Galaxy," he whispered softly.

There was this angelic, ravishing sight among the stars. A galaxy, collapsing. Hard to look away from. Hues of mauve, lilac, ultramarine, cobalt, scarlet, blinding white and raven black intertwined all together to make one stunning view. Bright stars dotting the landscape winking at me. All whirled into a spacey wonder. It was the most amazing thing I had ever- and will ever see.

The TARDIS just hovered above it. The Doctor sat next to me, our legs dangling off the side. He handed me cuppa tea. "Thanks," I whispered quietly.

We sat like this for a while before I spoke up. "Why did you take me here?"

"Because Victoria, I wanted to remind you that for every loss, every moment of pain, there is another moment where a miracle is happening, or something beautiful is created. The universe has an impeccable balance that way."

"So you're saying this balances out Aba dieing?" I snorted "I wish."

"I think you're still blaming yourself."

"Why would you say that? I definitely didn't lead those kids into battle or anything." I retorted sarcastically. I looked over to my side, but the Doctor was gone.

"Doctor?"

"Get inside, Victoria- we have some Aurrsyks to visit."

* * *

And just like that, we were back. Back at Aketi. Still as beautiful as ever of course. But now holding a sadness that only a handful would understand.

When I first came, I noticed the bright colors, the stunning landscaping, the beautiful nature. And now I see the shadows lurking, a graveyard beyond that hill, lonely Aurrsyks wandering, and looking lost in the world.

We ambled through the crowds, shops passing by, aurrsyks blurring into one large crowd.

"Doctor?" I asked.

"Yes, Victoria?"

"Are you sure they're still here?"

He smiled then pointed at a little cottage down the street. "Why don't you find out?"

It was a precious little house, with a bright Tardis blue door, bright flowers in all colors of the rainbow, a wicker chair on the lawn. It looked like a place Adi would tend to.

I ran down the dirt road, then hesitated in front of the knocker.

 _What if they haven't forgiven me? Get over yourself, Victoria. You know you want to see them._

I took a deep breath, reached out my hand and-

The door swung wide open "You know, Api, it wouldn't kill you to go get groceries every once in awhile! I do all the work-" Adi stared at me. "Victoria?"

"Adi?" I whispered.

"Oh my god-you did come back. I thought you weren't going too! I missed you so much. Api kept saying you weren't going to come back, but I knew it! I knew you were going to come back someday. You aren't the type of person to break a promise." She rambled on, hugging me tightly.

"Adi? Whats going on over there?" Api called from the back of the house.

"Why don't you come see?" I called.

"Who was that?… Victoria!" He grinned and ran to hug me.

"I missed you two so much!" I beamed hugging them even tighter.

"Ah! Geez, I can't breathe anymore! Wait a second- you don't look any older. And you're still wearing the same clothes you wore the day Aba died." Api stared at me suspiciously.

"The Doctor was the one who took me here." I blurted, holding my hands up in mock surrender.

"Was he now?," Adi said mysteriously "Come inside for some tea, both of you!"

We followed her inside of the cozy but compact home. I passed a study, a bedroom, a den. Aww, was that a bonsai tree?

"What kind of tea would you like?" Adi asked, snapping me out of my decoration daydreams.

"Oh, I don't really care" I smiled.

"So for you, Aba just died a few hours ago? Api asked.

"Well… yes." I replied, tensing under his name.

"Oh Victoria." Api sighed.

"Once again, not my fault I'm here." I defended.

Adi flashed me a smile. "It's not. But would you have come if the Doctor hadn't forced you?"

"Of course I would have! Just not immediately." I said crossly.

"Victoria- let's cut to the chase. It is not your fault" Adi smiled, amused.

"You're just saying that." I sighed.

"No, we're not. Trust us, we've had 50 years to think about it. You've not even had a day. We will miss him, for sure, but Adi and I have come to peace with that. Why don't you?"

"Because I made him fight. I made all of you fight! I SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE YOU FIGHT" I didn't realize I had stood up.

Almost as if it was choreographed Adi and Api came over and hugged me.

"He made the decision to fight. And you know it." Adi soothed. "Get this into your head- we don't blame you."

"Fine." I agreed grumpily, knowing they were right. "I'm sorry."

"Excellent tea Adi." The Doctor piped up.

I laughed. "Way to ruin the moment, Doctor. Couldn't your tea wait?" I smirked cheekily.

"Anddddd she's back." He retorted.

"Yeah, yeah." I grinned and made my way back to my seat.

The rest of the afternoon was spent chatting and having fun in Adi and Api kitchens. I think it will take time, but I'll get over Aba.

 **The Forgotten Galaxy is mine, I think. Message me if I was a horrible Whovian and it does exist. Thanks for coming down to the little story I call Different. As you can probably tell, this was just a filler chapter. Coming up we have a medieval story, then starting on the 24th, a short holiday themed story!**

 **Moffat and Fillers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Here Ye, Here Ye**

"Oh, god, it stinks!" I grimaced as we stepped out into- wait "Hey Doctor, where are we again?"

"February 20, 1403, Paris France." He beamed and stepped out of the Tardis. "Nice dress." He smirked, nodding at the ultra heavy, and unfortunately time period appropriate maroon attire I had put on. A glare was sent in response. "Are you sure this was necessary?" I asked again, while precariously walking on the uneven cobblestone street.

"Absolutely." he teased, holding out an arm for balance. I huffed- I could either wave my pride farewell or look like a complete fool. RIP pride, gone too soon.

This morning, we had set the Tardis to random -and it turned out I'm getting my first glance at the past. I also got my first glance at the Tardis wardrobe. That was fun- until I realized the outfit I was getting in. Oh well, I guess I can suck it up to be 600 years in the past.

The Doctor and I walked around for a little while, so I could take it all in. And trust me, there was a LOT to see.

People in ensembles ranging from rags that barely could be called clothes to about 5,000 layers of "I'm rich". These ladies had gold necklaces, lavishly sewn shawls, heaping dresses made of royalty approved fabric, elaborate updos, weird little hat things, you name it, it was probably somewhere on their body. The men had neat and pristine tunics of saturated color, polished pointy shoes, tights- yup, tights, and capes draped over their shoulders.

The streets were lined with vendors, and people bustling about, there were horses going up and down the dirty streets. A heavy dust fell upon wooden carts rolling everywhere. The wooden markets and stone castles were all remarkable acts of architecture, even though only the latter would survive through over half a century of history.

Honestly, it was slightly unhygienic.

"So, Doctor, why did we come here?"

"Ask the Tardis." he teased.

"One sec, let me go do that," I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I think she cued in on your history fancy." The Doctor said nonchalantly.

"THE TARDIS IS A MIND READER WOW- that explains a lot, actually." You learn something new every day.

We wandered through the streets of Paris for a while more, stopping at vendors and chatting. Also, it was nice to be able to finally get my french accent right thanks to the Tardis. Take that Mrs. Davies! She was my French teacher in grade 10, who was probably the devil.

* * *

As we turned the corner, someone yelled: "SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR, THIS MAN HAS JUST FAINTED!"

"Are you a trouble magnet or something?" I scoffed as we hurried towards the crowd.

"Maybe. Hello, no one panic, I am here, and I am the Doctor." The Doctor announced to the frantic mass of people crowding the poor man.

"Obviously just dehydration." He muttered to me. "He's fine, everyone."

"I THINK HE HAS BEEN POSSESSED BY A DEMON!" A lady wearing a bright blue skirt shouted. An uproar in the crowd turned everything into chaos.

"Careful, the demon could possess you if you get close enough!" Someone else yelled.

"Witchcraft!" Another man shouted.

"Right, um, someone get this man some water to, uh cleanse his soul of the demon."The Doctor shouted above the riot. As a woman ran to fill a jug, I scoffed.

"Cleanse his soul of the demon?" I asked disbelievingly.

"What was I supposed to say!" he shrugged.

"Well- nevermind" I sighed as the woman came running back with the jug now full of dirty brown water. That could not be sterile. Man, medieval France was weird.

The Doctor took the jug, propped the man up, and bit by bit poured the water into his mouth, water splashing on the unconscious man's shirt. Slowly but surely, after about two jugs of water, the man regained awareness.

"Ah, welcome back Mister-?"

"What happened? Where am I? Who are you?"

"This man saved your life after you were possessed by a demon! He saved you!" The lady from earlier shouted.

"You passed out, you're in Paris, this is the Doctor and my name is Victoria," I said, kneeling next to the confused man.

"Well, Doctor, I am forever in your debt. My name is Theodore Atelier."

"No problem. Just try to drink a little more water in the future- to cleanse from demons, you know." The Doctor replied, concealing a smile.

"A new method to me, but I can not argue with the man who saved my life."

"See you around, Mister." I grinned.

* * *

As we watched his figure fade away, I didn't notice someone else approaching us.

"Excuse me sir, but are you looking for a job? The queen is due to give birth again in a few days, and we are understaffed with medics." The man with regal air questioned.

"Ah yes, the queen is indeed giving birth very soon. If you don't mind, Miss Victoria beside me is also looking for a job?"

Despite being slightly put off by the Doctors queer antics, the man promptly replied " We could use someone else in the kitchen, the last cook just was arrested for treason- tried to poison the King. If it suits you, you may begin living in the castle as soon as tonight."

"Sounds splendid, show us the way." The Doctor responded, giving me a knowing smile.

As we walked towards our new quarters I leaned over and whispered: " I have always wanted to have my own cooking show."

The Doctor chuckled as we made our way towards a new adventure.

 **Hey guys! Sorry, I was out of town last week. I can finally get into history chapters! Before you ask, yes I did my research like a good little nerd. Most of the stuff you see in this chapter, and upcoming ones will be accurate to the time period. On Polyvore, at fluffypompom, you can find Victoria's heavy outfit described at the beginning. Please tell me what you thought, and have a wonderful rest of your day! Until next time!**

 **Fillers and Research!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:** **Another Day At The Castle**

I rushed through the bustling kitchen. You wouldn't think they would need one more person in this mess, but, here I am!

The huge wooden counter was risking its life next to the ovens so large you could live in them. People of all shapes and sizes flurried about like an ADHD snowstorm. The heat was overbearing while the loud sound of vegetables meeting their demise a la knife filled the room. Orders were being barked as we prepared luncheon for the royal family.

"Victoria!" the head cook who had introduced himself as Maurice yelled. "Get started on some Emplumeus for the queen, now!"

I yelled back "On it" and ran around someone cooking a chicken to get to the pantry. Emplumeus is cooked apples, similar to modern-day applesauce. The queen, who was due to give birth any day now, had strong cravings for the apple goody.

It was the first thing Maurice had taught me when I came into the kitchen yesterday.

As I prepared the dish, my mouth started to water as the sweet smell collided with my nostrils. Combined with the bread, fats, wine, and beans, it was enough to make anyone starve.

Maybe I should volunteer for the new taster. No one had been poisoned in a while, besides the cook I'm replacing…. Eh, not worth the risk. I'll just sample tidbits here and there.

The pure amount of fat and grease people ate back now is revolting, though. Also, they have beer or wine with every meal, almost no water in sight. And the sanitary conditions of this kitchen? Oh, don't get me started.

Anyway, other the health problems, I'm having a lot of fun at this job. Once I had a waitress job at a local fish and chip shop. It was nothing like this. Preparing food for a grumpy old man is not the same as food for royalty.

My mind wandered over to the Doctor. I wonder how he is doing?

* * *

The Doctor followed the man over to a small room located at the end of a stone hallway.

"The king is insane. Charles the Sixth, known as the beloved, and the mad." the man said sadly.

"Shame." the Doctor replied. He opened the door to the dark room and both men stepped in.

The dingy, drab room was splashed with sadness. The stone walls tainted with fear. The rich drapes contaminated with miserableness.

"Your Highness, sir? It's me, James. I have brought a doctor."

"What would I need a doctor for, James? Every other week you bring in a new one, but I am perfectly well! In fact, fetch Lightning. I shall like to go for a horse ride today. I got a lot of sleep last night!" the elder king replied, fidgeting with his gnarled fingers.

"He hasn't slept all week," James whispered to the Doctor.

"Ah. Well, that's no good."

"Perhaps it's sin causing this madness? With all of the wars happening, you know. Or witchcraft? Maybe it's the devil playing tricks?"

"James, if you could leave us alone for a few minutes?" the Doctor requested.

"Of course. Perhaps try ice water?"

"See you later James."

"Of course, sir"

The Doctor sighed and looked at the stooped figure across the room, who was twisting and turning his fingers around violently.

"Your majesty? My name is the Doctor, and I'm here to help you, alright?"

"Doctor? That's your name? Funny name. Doctor, doctor, doctor, doctor" the king sang, putting one finger up every time he said, doctor.

"Tell me, how are you feeling today? Good?"

"I'm feeling as fine as a….," Charles VI glanced around the room. " a TABLE!"

"Yes, okay, and how about your hunger? Not hungry, tired anything?" The Doctor asked, recalling the young servant James telling him the king barely ate today.

"Why, I am so full after the feast me and my friends had this afternoon."

"Who are your friends?"

The king pointed at each inanimate object in the room, one by one, naming them as he went. And so the afternoon passed, the king telling the Doctor about his 'adventures'.

* * *

James poked his head into the room. "Doctor! Come quickly, the queen is having her child! Now!" He gestured frantically.

"Coming, coming!"

They ran down the hallway towards the chamber with writhing screams of pain echoing down the hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, I was in the kitchen getting some damp rags after Maurice had warned me the king was giving birth. I couldn't miss the birth of Charles the 7th, so I volunteered to bring some rags and soup to the queen.

* * *

The queen gave a heaving breath. "Why me? Why do only women have to endure this pain?" she screamed.

"Preach," I muttered to the Doctor as he tried to calm the queen down.

"I am trying to focus, here Victoria!"

"Oh sureeee"

"You're not being very helpful!"

"I am keeping this woman at a moderate temperature. That's very helpful!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the queen.

"Come on your majesty, just one more push!"

A grunt later the baby came flying out.

The Doctor made a face and I turned away from the bloody mess, mentally throwing up.

The queen wiped her sweaty hair away from her face. "Did I do it?" she panted.

"Yes, you did." I smiled warmly while the Doctor swaddled her child.

"There you go!" he said softly, passing the bundle over to its mother. We left the room to give her some privacy.

"Charles the seventh. Known as the Well-served, The Victorious. And we just witnessed his birth." I said in awe.

"You know your history."

"What makes you think that?" I retorted sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, continue." the Doctor put his hands in the air mockingly.

"He would help end the Hundred Year War. He will become king in 1422, his reign ending in 1461 when he dies. His brother and father die shortly before he takes up the throne. He will meet Joan of Arc and together they will make battle plans. He-" I stopped as the man who recruited us stormed in.

"What are you doing here! You are a cook, you should be in the kitchen! Your friend is fine, he is a doctor, but you do not belong here."

"I came with some rags and soup for the queen…" I trailed off, looking at the Doctor.

"Are you trying to commit treason, young lady?" He asked, right in my face.

"One, I'm not that young, and two, I AM NOT COMMITTING TREASON."

"Yes, you are! You're a woman, so you must be a witch too."

"Excuse me?"

"No excuse for you now. You are going to jail. Follow me."

The Doctor looked at me helplessly as I was forced away by guards.

 **Hiya! This will have one more part, then a holiday-themed story on the 24th-25th. I hoped you enjoyed that chapter, it was fun to write! Please review and check out my Polyvore at fluffypompom. Don't ask why that's my name, it was 3 am, okay!**

 **Research and Treason!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** **: Off With Her Head**

"Hey, watch where you're going, mister!" I snapped, as a guard almost rammed me into a cart.

We had been walking for only 5 minutes and I already had way too many bruises. I sighed again as we approached a small stone prison. _Home, sweet, home_ i thought sarcastically.

"Enjoy your last few hours, wench!" The guard said, shoving me roughly into a cramped cell.

"Do you have a thing about cooks, or..?" I shouted at his retreating back. No, really- the cook who's position I filled was also executed for treason. It was a problem.

I grimaced while looking a my grungy new quarters. What I would give for my comfy bed at my flat!

Actually, anything would be better than this cell. It's cold stone walls accentuated the 'homey' feel of the hay tossed in a corner and iron bars for a window. Was that a rat? Great.

At least the rats can be my friends. Since the Doctor has failed to show up, I'll take any company I can get.

Not that I'm a damsel in distress- it's just, I don't really know how to get out of an execution, considering it's never happened to me before.

Maybe I should start making friendship bracelets for my rat friends out of the hay. It's not like I'm going to sleep on it or anything.

Am I rambling? I feel like I'm rambling. I'll do something else. Like a haiku.

"Just me and my rats. I am going to be killed. Execution yay." That was horrible. Poetry is harder than I thought it would be.

Time to change tactics. Maybe I'll do something useful.

"Hey- guard!" I shouted.

The burly man who had shoved me in here walked over suspiciously.

"Yes... ?"

"When is my execution?" I asked sweetly, batting my eyelashes like a butterfly.

He raised an eyebrow and gave me an "I know what your trying to do look".

I gave him my best "I know you know but I'm going to pretend I have no idea cut me some slack please I'm going to be killed today" face back.

"It's going to be at sundown." He replied finally, clearly exasperated with my antics.

"Thank you!" I smiled charmingly.

The sun was still fairly high in the sky, but I had never been good at judging that kind of stuff. It could be noon, or 3, and I wouldn't know.

The Doctor would know, probably. But, for now, it's me and my rats.

* * *

"We need to figure out how to get her out of there!" the Doctor said, pacing around the room.

"Who is 'she'?" James asked.

"My friend, Victoria, she was wrongly accused of treason, and is going to be executed!"

"If you want, I can go wander around and see if I hear anything?"

"Yes! Yes, that's perfect thank you."

James walked out of the room and headed down the plush hallway. He heard snippets of conversation:

"The baby will rule someday, I just know it!"

"This duck is unfit for the royal family, you fool!"

"Ouch! Blasted needles"

"The latest cook is being executed at sundown."

James came to a screeching halt and crept towards the room.

"Yes, accused of treason." Mumbling, "Yep, at-" "On the hill" "such a-"

James smiled and ran back to the room where the Doctor was deep in thought.

"The executions at sundown sir! On a hill they said, so I should think it's at Tower Hill. That's a guillotine, sir, hard to escape from."

"Good boy, James." The Doctor grinned.

"If we can't rescue her from the execution, we will just have to get her out beforehand."

"How will we do that, sir?" James looked at him skeptically.

"Oh, don't look at me like that."

"Sorry, it's just, the entire prison is made out of stone."

"As long as the door isn't wood, there shouldn't be a problem." The Doctor said cheerfully, pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

"Alright," James said, eyeing the metal stick cautiously. He pulled out a map and started showing the Doctor how to get to the prison.

* * *

The medieval people did not hold back when it came to execution. Really, it was more like an entertainment than a capital punishment back now.

They had death by 1,000 cuts- the victim's skin was sliced off slowly until they bled out. Or you could be sawed in half, boiled alive, be impaled, and my personal 'fav'- the boats. They paralyzed you and covered you with honey and other things so that insects and animals ate your awake corpse. Fun, right? Yeah, I didn't think so.

It is NOT for the faint of heart.

The guillotine is one of the more famous forms of execution. It sliced through Louis XVI, Marie Antoinette, and countless others.

It beheads you using a pulley system. A blade is pulled up, the victim is chained up underneath, the executioner lets go of the rope, and gravity sends the sharp cutlass heading (pun intended) towards the causality.

Now that I've briefed you, don't you feel much better about my fate?

* * *

Speaking of my fate, I'm a little worried now. What if they held the Doctor so he couldn't get to me? What if he isn't coming, and I'm really going to die? What if I never see my family again?

Will I have to have to die 587 years before I'm born? How will that even work? Like, will I rip a hole in space-time continuum or something? Will I rip a hole in space time-continuum!?

 _Okay, calm down Victoria. The Doctor will probably save you at the last minute or something, he does like drama. Your overreacting._

 _WHAT IF I"M NOT OVERACTING? HUH? WE'RE GOING TO DIEEEEE._ The other part of my brain shouted.

I'm sure everything will turn out okay in the end.

* * *

The Doctor crept down another alley. The sun was going lower and lower with every minute. This rescue mission was not going well.

After James had explicitly told him he would not come with, as to keep his job, the Doctor caved and prepared to go alone. However, he had only been in medieval France a few times and did not know the streets very well.

He had taken way too many wrong turns. The Doctor took another look at the map James hastily made. The streets were crudely drawn, but it was better than nothing.

The Doctor frowned. This should never have happened. It was his fault for bringing Victoria somewhere she shouldn't have been.

 _She shouldn't be the one getting executed_ he thought glumly, turning on to another street.

Suddenly, a stone figure showed in his field of vision. This was it! This was the prison!

The Doctor grinned, and start to survey the area. Almost no one was guarding it.

 _Perfect._

The Doctor strolled inconspicuously towards the large door.

A familiar whirring filled the air, and the once heavily locked door mysteriously swung open.

Meanwhile, I was patrolling my cell, walking from wall to wall, glancing out the window every now and then to see the sun sinking lower.

Things were not looking good.

There was a loud clank as my cell door flew open. In the doorway stood the Doctor, smirking, and holding up his sonic screwdriver.

"Enjoying your new accommodations?"

"Yes, it's very quiet, and the view is so lovely up here." I retorted as I walked out of the room. "Bye rats!"

"Make some new friends?" the Doctor snorted.

I chose not to answer that.

As we made our way back, a guard spotted us.

"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE! THE PRISONER IS ESCAPING!"

"Took them long enough to notice" I muttered, as The Doctor and I ran for our lives.

"GET BACK HERE!" the guard shouted as we zig-zagged our way back to the Tardis. Sightseeing Paris, only at a really fast pace.

We tore down another street, the guard still on our tails.

"Hey, Doctor?" I huffed. "Shouldn't we be at the Tardis by now?"

"Well you see," The Doctor pulled me into an alleyway, and started running again "I may or may not be lost."

"Great."

We ran around France for a little while more before seeing the Police Box.

"Thank god, my feet are killing me!" I groaned as we beelined for the blue doors.

Rushing inside right after me, the Doctor pulled the doors shut.

"Hey, open up!" the guard shouted, pounding on the door.

The Doctor was busy dealing with the console. "You know I'm still mad at you for letting me be almost executed, right?" I asked as the Tardis whooshed itself out of France.

"I know."

 **There you go, a nice long chapter for the holidays. You will get a two-parter uploaded on Christmas Eve and Christmas too. Yes, I know guillotines were not used that early on, but oh well.**

 **Thanks for reading, I'll see ya next time.**

 **Treason and Running!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** **Snow Day**

"Really, Victoria, you're going to love Cheimónas"

"I better not get arrested on this plant Doctor."

"Oh, no treason, just winter all year round. It'll be grand. Get warmer clothes on, you'll be cold in that."

I ran to the Tardis closet and grabbed a flannel, warm leggings, and some boots. Humming Jingle Bells, I pulled my thick hair back into a ponytail.

It was that time of year. The holiday season had come, and to soften the blow of losing my family, the Doctor had promised to take me to a planet where the lights shined so brightly, sunglasses were optional. Those lights would make the frosted piles of snow glisten. Children sledding down that snow on hills.

I missed my family so much. But I had friends, great friends to make up for it now. It was hard to think this adventure had lasted a couple months now.

When I first boarded the Tardis it was October, and now it's December! Hard to believe.

I walked back into the control room where the Doctor was typing in coordinates.

"Yes, much better- love it." he smiled as I did a little twirl. "So, they have a holiday concert to celebrate Earth's traditions, would you like to go or just explore Cheimónas?"

"Concert works for me."

"Good, ready? Geronimo!"

The Tardis did her thing, shaking and whirling us about. All of the sudden there was a screech, a shudder and still.

"Doctor? Are we here? That's not how we landed the other times."

The Doctor was trying to open the doors. "We appear to be snowed in."

"Just teleport her somewhere else in Cheimónas."

The Tardis started up again but didn't budge. We were stuck.

"We're going to have to stay in the Tardis for a day or so before she can get out. We seem to be wedged in pretty solidly.

"Can you last that long?"

* * *

Are you sure we can't move at all?" I groaned. "I'm not sure I want to be stuck with a hyperactive timelord when he is stuck indoors."

The Doctor pouted. "I'll be just fine."

"Wanna bet?"

"Name your price."

"The newest iPhone."

"Fine."

"Great. Now, what do you want to do?"

"You wanted winter? I'll show you winter."

* * *

The Doctor opened the doors to a room I had never seen to reveal a winter wonderland. Fake snow was covering the large area. The temperature was simulating that of a true winter, and a sledding hill stood proudly on the opposite side of the expanse.

I reached down and felt the snow. It was the same texture, and packed the same, only it was cool instead of freezing.

Something hit my back while I was hunched over. The Doctor smirked and started making another snowball.

I shrieked and covered my head from the assault of snow heading my way. The bombarding balls were met with snowballs of my own.

"Care to give up?" I shouted while building up my shelter so I did not get hit… as often.

"Never!"

I assembled a snow fortress to protect me from attacks. The snow walls stood tall and proud while I piled up the arsenal of snow orbs, shaped to a perfect sphere.

The Doctor could make snowballs inhumanly fast (which makes sense, I guess) but I had the upper hand of fortification, given my years of winter brawls with my sister and my friends.

There was a lull in the crossfire as we both restocked than madness ensued as snowballs were pelted across the magical room.

There really was nothing more amazing and joyful as a good, old-fashioned snowball fight. I paused, thinking of my family and holidays we had shared. A happy pause, though.

I didn't notice the Doctor creeping up on me until he dumped one large armful of snow onto my unprotected back.

"YOU LITTLE-" I chased the Doctor around the room until realizing how out of shape I was. "Fine, I cede. But you better watch your back, mister."

"Snowman?" The Doctor huffed, also tired out.

"Permission granted, as long as it's big."

An hour later, an adorable snowman that could top Frosty any day stood 3 meters tall. A top hat adorned his round head and accented the red and green scarf around his neck.

"He's perfect!" I grinned, clapping my hands together.

"Yep."

"Wait- we forgot arms."

"I don't see any sticks."

"Well go find some! It isn't a snowman without arms!"

Outside the door, a supply closet with only sticks in it appeared. Grabbing two, the Doctor and I head back into the winter wonderland room.

"Care to do the honors?" the Doctor asked holding the arms out to me.

"Now he's perfect."

* * *

In one of the Tardis's many cozy kitchens, we heated up some hot chocolate.

"It's not the holidays unless you have hot cocoa," I said, plunking the two steaming mugs onto the table.

"Mmph" came the agreement muffled with a gulp.

Cream chocolate goodness. Reminds me of the Christmas Eves traditions we used to have. My mum would make peppermint hot chocolate for Brooklyn and me, and tea for herself and my dad. We would open one present early to calm the urge that wakes you up at 4 am on Christmas morning.

No, really, I was the worst at Christmas. My parents would dread that holiday morning because they knew it meant zero sleep for them.

"Ah, this is so good."

"You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Movie. Marathon. Holiday Edition."

* * *

I stretched out on the comfy wool couch in the Tardis movie theater. We had just finished Scrooge and were now starting on Arthur Christmas.

"More popcorn?" the Doctor asked while, onscreen, it was revealed a present had been missed.

"Sure."

As he left to refill our large snack bowl, a glanced around the room and sighed contently. There was a fireplace in the corner, and garland draped across the mantle.

The cushy couch had snowflake pillows now scattered across the floor. Corresponding blankets were donned on my lap, and over where the Doctor was sitting previously.

The Doctor returned with hot buttery popcorn and handed half of it over to me.

I smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad Christmas after all.

 **Hey guys! Sorry about the short chapter, I'm writing this in between talking with family and eating. Christmas eve, you know. Check out Victoria's outfit on my Polyvore at fluffypompom, and have a great Christmas/ Kwanzaa/ Hanukkah/ holiday of preference. The 2nd part of this fluff chapter will be coming at you Christmas morning! 2 chapter in a 24 hour period is exciting, I know.**

 **Running and Happy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Joy To The World**

I yawned. 4 movies in a row can do that to you. You're probably thinking, honey please, but they were long, okay!

We started cleaning up- in the course of our marathon, popcorn had been tossed about, pillows were 5 meters from where they started and the cozy blankets were scattered.

The Doctor started grabbing cups and bowls and heading to the kitchen. There was a considerable amount of junk food in my stomach now.

"That was… interesting." the Doctor said from where he was folding a festive quilt.

"Never had a movie marathon before?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Are you living under a time traveling rock? Everyone has to have a least 10 movie marathons in their life."

"Debatable!"

"Not that debatable. You need to let your inner couch potato shine, Doctor. It's in there somewhere, I just know!" I gasped melodramatically.

"I hope I don't have a inner couch potato."

"Everyone does Doc, everyone does."

"Anyway, what do you want to do now? Eat more, sleep, explore?"

"Explore? Explore what? You do realize we are locked in the Tardis right?"

"Explore the Tardis, potato!"

"I resent that statement- wait, no I don't. Yeah, take me exploring!" I did one of those cheesy air punch things and followed the Doctor out of the kitchen.

* * *

"You haven't seen the Tardis library yet, have you?"

"Can't say that I have," I replied, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice.

"Well then Victoria, welcome to the library." He opened to heavy cherry wood door intricately engraved with Gallifreyan symbols.

I walked in the huge room and took a deep breath in. This was one of the best libraries I had ever been in not for the books, the architecture, or the people- but the history. You could tell prior companions had walked this carpet, touched that page, sat on that sofa over there.

" Do you need a moment alone with the books?" The Doctor teased. I slapped his arm lightly, but with no real venom behind it.

Walking farther, I could see shelves on shelves going down the wood floor. A fireplace sat against the wall, and a fluffy carpet adorned with sofas and armchairs were around it.

Although there was no natural light, light beams danced their way around tattered hardcovers like the books were stars, and deserved a spotlight. Not saying they don't deserve it of course.

"This is my favorite room in the Tardis. It never changes location, unlike every other room."

"I can see why you like it so much." I smiled.

"Where else would you like to go?" the Doctor asked.

"Surprise me."

* * *

"Ta da!"

"You actually have a swimming pool?" I stared in disbelief at the shimmering water.

"Of course I 'actually' have a swimming pool."

"I thought you were joking or something! Then again, I thought you were a fictional character."

"You heard me? Creepy." the Doctor sent me a look of incredulity.

"It's a nice pool." I offered. It really was. A waterslide, a waterfall, lazy river, shallow, deep, and deeper end, and natural looking water was not an average suburban pool. I mean, the nicest pool I ever went to was at a waterpark, and it didn't have anything on the Tardis pool.

"Yes it is." he grinned and patted the walls. "On to the next room!"

* * *

Ooh" I beamed as we walked into the next room.

All that this on had was a grand piano. Nothing else. Literally just a piano. A pretty piano? Yes. But it was nothing but a piano. And a plant in the corner.

"My sister use to play." I smiled. "She forced me to learn Chopsticks."

" I would ask you to play, I don't want to find out how bad you are." the Doctor teased.

"Feelings mutual."

The Doctor sighed and walked over to the bench. "Play the lower part."

"Aye aye." I responded.

And off we went, the piano tinkling crisply as our fingers touched down on the black and white keys.

"Where did you learn to play?" I asked the Doctor.

"My mother taught me when I was young, I was afraid I had forgotten how to play."

"I don't think you forgot." I smiled, motioning at the piano.

"On to the next room?"

"Sure, Doc."

* * *

I took a deep sniff of the flowers. " A garden? I didn't think you were the gardening type."

"Oh, I'm not- the Tardis tends to the flowers. I just like reading and stuff in here."

"Very pretty."

"Yeah."

There was a rainbow of flowers. Red poppies, orange butterfly weed, yellow tulips, green boat orchids, blue hydrangeas, violet- well violets.

Lemon and lime were poised next to apple and pear trees. Flowers of all variety danced and swayed in the middle. False sunlight streamed through giving the entire garden a holy glow.

Lady slippers all the sudden in the same soil as Blackfoot daisies, despite their diverse growing needs.

It was magical.

* * *

We wandered down yet another hallway. The Doctor stopped in front of a crimson door with a wreath placed on it.

"That's odd." his finger traced over the wreath. "I've never seen this door before."

"Sounds like a perfect horror movie murder setup. Let's go in, but be sure to split up as soon as we close the door behind us."

"Please. After you."

I stepped inside the dark room. "Where's the light-switch?"

As soon as the Doctor stepped inside, the room was illuminated. A christmas tree in the center was light up, and the fairy lights wrapped around it began to twinkle.

Ornaments of deep blue and glittery silver glistened. Snowflakes made of glass were delicately placed on the forest green pine branches.

The walls were a ivory color, but it was not what the wall was that stood out. It was the photos on the wall, hung all around the room.

It was every companion the Doctor had ever had. Every single one of them. All hung with a simple black frame.

Now, to any other companion, it would have been cute, maybe touching. To me it was so much more. I had loved these characters, grown up with them even.

To anyone else, these were people come and gone. To me they were my friends. Someone to help me out when I got bullied at school. When I got into a fight with my sister. When my dog got hit by a car. And now they were real, and I was looking a pictures of the people who inspired me. It was more emotional the meeting the Doctor.

I smiled and looked over at the Doctor who was looking at each picture slowly, carefully. Trying to understand why they all had to go. Trying to understand what the Tardis was trying to do.

I closed the space between us a wrapped him in a hug. He stood motionless for a second before hugging me back.

"I'm not leaving for a while," I whispered as he hugged me slightly harder.

* * *

There was a slight rumble, and then the emergency lights turned off, and the normal lights kicked on.

"Are we unstuck?"

"Yes! Still up for exploring Cheimónas?"

"You know it." I grinned and ran towards the Tardis doors.

* * *

We stepped outside to falling snow. Children ran around the cobblestone streets, and streetlamp shone with festive garland wrapped around them.

As we walked farther into chipper downtown, voices rang out. Past the brightly colored storefronts with toys in the windows, and people rushing to and fro were carolers.

Dressed in uniform red and green, they started singing with melodious harmonies. Even people who didn't celebrate Christmas could feel Christmas spirit pouring off their tongues along with melodies of Earth christmas songs blended with some of traditional Cheimónas carols.

It was the epitome of holidays. Giving, not receiving. Joy, love, and family.

They started to sing Silent Night. I stepped closer to the Doctor, glad I could be with someone over the holidays.

 _All is calm._

He smiled, and took my hand. Together we stood, both mourning the loss of previous family, but celebrating the gain of a new family.

 _All is bright._

 **I want to thank Doctor Who for being there, especially the fandom. You guys have helped me with me depression a LOT. I think this little fluff chapter wraps up the holiday season quite nicely. It's not about the presents, or shopping. It's about putting a little joy into the world. Have a great christmas. And thank you.**

 **Happy and Holidays!**


	12. Hi

Hi again. I am so sorry this hiatus stretched into nearly a year-long break. I think about this story nearly every day and I feel so guilty for letting this small group of people who enjoy my story down. However, I've been focusing on other things. I've been doing some art lately that I'm going to post to my Tumblr agentpeggydoctoreverdeen. I'm very excited to announce I'm going to try NaNoWriMo for the first time this year (which will be posted on wattpad anonymousnerd11). For those you who don't know, NaNoWriMo is a challenge where you write 50,000 words or more in the month of November. I'm very sorry once again to have not posted, but if you have any ideas of chapter ideas, or characters to bring in or something like that, I just might come out of hiatus once again. Thank you if you have stuck with me all this time, and have a great rest of your day.

Apologies and new beginnings,

your anonymous nerd


End file.
